pretycure all stars: el destino de dos universos
by mrbronny117
Summary: En esta ocasion las precures tendran que luchar contra 2 hermanos oscuros ya que al juntarse pareceran invesibles sin embargo no estaran solas ya que 3 guerreros de grandes poderes estaran ha su lado..habra luchas,amistades y uniones.
1. Chapter 1

Prety cure all start:batallas interdimencionales

Ha lo largo del tiempo unos 10 años para ser especificos han surguido generaciones de poderosas guerreras llamadas pretty cure que han luchado para poder salvar el mundo..y hasta el universo sin embargo esta ves tendran que ir ha otro universo y unier fuerzas con otros guerreros que tienen el mismo o hasta mas poder que ellas..aqui empieca la historia.

Capitulo 1

prologo de la batalla.

En un castillo semi destruido en lo mas alto se encontraban 3 muchachos que no sobrepasaban la edad de 23 años..los cuales estaban atrapados en una prision de energia..hasta que uno de ellos hablo

chico 1:MALDITA SEA ES QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA SI NO HACEMOS ALGO MUCHACHOS EL MALVADO REY OSCURO ABRIRA EL PORTAL Y SE IRA HA OTRA DIMENSION Y TODA LA LUCHA QUE HEMOS HECHO HABRA SIDO EN VANO..decia el muchacho de pelo color naranja y con unos musculos bien formados vestia unos jeans blancos algo rasgados y unos tenis de batalla y una camisa de manga corta de color naranja con una xen ambos lados y dos katanas de mucho filo en su espalda asi como los tiene deadpool el cual lo rodeaba un aura naranja para tratar de salir de la trampa

chico 2:Manten la calman keo..gritar y enojarse no ganaras nada ademas ya estoy haciendo un hechizo el cual podremos salir..de estas trampas de energia..recuerda que hemos estado en peores..decia otro chico de color moreno pero con pelo totamente negro y de ojos verdes y estaba vestido como un mago negro... hasta que un tercer muchacho hablo

chico 3 :tienes toda la razon madara..enojarse no ganaras nada hay que mantener la calma sin importar que..[hasta que las trampas de energia desaparecieron y los 3 guerreros fueron liberados]ves keo no era necesario andar gritando si ya salimos de esta...decia el 3 chico el cual era rubio de ojos azules con una personalidad serena y tranquila con una ropa muy parecida al estado bankai de ichigo y tenia el poder de invocar una poderosa katana negra.

keo:tu siempre tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre eliu...pero aun asi debemo irnos ya...al decir eso keo uso su aura el cual los 3 tambien hicieron y se fueron en la sima del castillo...

En la mera sima estaba un rey pero con una armadura algo dañana y con una capa casi quemada..pero lo verdaderamente malo es que en sus manos estaba usando una magia poderosa

Rey:esos muchachos son una amenaza lograron vences ha mis peones pero aun asi yo debor irme ha unir fuerzas con mi hermano..el vive en otra dimension..la ultima vez que supe de el es que estaba tratando de conquistar el universo pero unas guerreras se lo impedian ya no recuerdo como sellamaban pero eso no importa...al decir eso el rey oscuro derempente aparecio el portal que lo llevaria ha otra dimencion en eso los 3 guerreros llegaron

Keo:MALDICION LLEGAMOS YA TARDE ESETE MALDITO SE ESCAPRA PERO NO SE LO PERMITIRE..al decir eso keo junto las manos y se transformo en un super saiyajin su pelo se puso de punta y sus musculos aumentaron un poco de tamaño y unaura dorada lo envolvia su cuerpo y estaba haciendo ni namas menos que el final flash

Eliu:KEO es mejor que no hagas ese ataque dudo que tu energia sea suficiente para eliminarlo y evitar que se vaya hacia esa dimension.,.lo mejor seria seguirlo..

Keo:estas loco eliu si se va podra afectar ha otros seres vivos en ese universo...en eso el rey hablo con voz fuerte

Rey:SI ME QUIERREN DERROTARME ENTONCES SIGANME PERO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO SERA TAN FACIL YA QUE SERE UNO CON MI HERMANO Y NADIE NOS PODRA DETENER..LES ADVIERTO QUE CUANDO ESTAMOS CERCA NUESTROS PODERES AUMENTAN AUN MAS Y ADEMAS TIENE SUS PROPIAS GUERRERAS QUE QUIZAS SEAN MAS FUERTES QUE USTEDES...al decir eso el rey se metio al portal entrando en otro universo en eso los 3 guerros llegaron junto al portal

Madara:si es asi entonces tendremos que irnos ya...ya que el agujero se cerrara dentro de 80 segundos

Eliu:bueno la jugada sera la siguiente yo madara enviale un mensaje al kaiyosama y que este le diga ha jack y ha los demas como nos fue mientras tanto entremos ha ese portal o si no la cosa se podra muy peligrosa para ambos universos..

Keo:si entendido lider

Madara:si ya le envie el mesaje ha traves de un hechizo kaiyosama nos dice que entremos ya y que le dara el mensaje ha jack.

Elui:bueno sin mas que decir entremos ya...al decir los 3 guerreros liderados por su lider entraron al extraño universo aunque ambos estaban emocionadados que tipos de peleas encontraran hacia ese universo...mientras tanto en una cuidad llama kaon del universo que entro el rey oscuro...en un auditorio donde estaba un gran organo un anciona un poco mayor de 60 años

Anciano;...?ESTA ENERGIA OSCURA ACASO SERA EL..ACASO REGRESO...? dijo el anciano gritando en eso 2 chicas una niña de 10 años de edad con el pelo naranjado y con ako y otra chica de pelo negro con ojos amarillos y con el pelo de color púrpura oscuro ..llamada ellen hablaron.

Ako:abuelito que pasa quien dices quien regreso..? dijo su nieta preocupada

Ellen: si Otokichi ..diganos que sucede acaso se trata de p-chan o un negatone suelto..?

Otokichi: no niñas me temo que sera algo peor..mucho peor...primero traigan ha hibiki y kanade ya que ellas esten ahi tendremos que ir al jardin de la luz donde al parecer ya la reina sabe lo que sucede y no solo eso quizas esten todas las precure que existan ya que la cosa es verdaderamente mala para en universo..si no es que afecte ha otro universo tambien..al terminar de hablar Otokichi las 2 chicas quedaron en shock pero ako hablo

ako:ellen no perdamos mas tiempo tu ve ha buscas ha hibiki yo ire por kanade de acuerdo..al rato venismos abuelo..no tardaremos ...al decir eso ambas chicas se fueron corriendo rapido en eso Otokichi se quedo pensando

Otokichi:[lo mas probable quizas las prettycures no tengan el poder suficiente para vencer ha los hermanos oscuros pero tambien puedo sentir 3 extrañas energias no son enemigos quizas sean guerreros que ha lo mejor nos ayudaran como sucedio hace 10 años pero antes de cualquier teoria necesitare hablar con la reina del jardin de la luz.]...y asi iniciaba el prologo de una batalla que decidiria el destino de 2 universos.


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

las precures se van al palacio.

Mientras que los 3 guerreros estaban viajando en el portal inesperadamente el rey oscuro aparecio delante de los 3.

Rey:SI CREEN QUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDO COMO PARA NO SABER QUE ME SEGUIRIAN ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS...decia gritando el rey el cual invoco 3 portales detras de la espalda lo 3 guerreros

Keo:PUTA MIERDA AHOORRA ESTAMOS JODIDOs...decia keo quien ha la ves se tranformaba en super saiyajin..pero de inmediato madara hablo

Madara:controla ese temperamento keo estos portales no son peligrosos...lo que quiere decir es que nos va ha separar..en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro...decia el calculador mago madara al escucharlo keo regreso ha su forma natural.

Rey:tan impresienante como siempre mago mystico madara..si los separare y les enviare ha un mundo muy distinto..al suyo..al decir eso el rey ivoco portales de espacio tiempo y inevitablemente los 3 fueron sucionados hasta elui grito sus ultimas palabras

Eliu:CHICOS NO SE DESPESPEREN PARA UBICARNOS YA SABEN COMO NOS ENCONTRAREMOS REY OSCURO NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA YA QUE NO SEREMOS LOS UNICOS 3 QUE TE DETENDREMOS YA QUE AL MUNDO DONDE NOS LLEVAS TAMBIEN TIENE GUERREROS SOLO QUE SON CHICAS...Y ELLAS TE DETENDRAN..JUNTO HA NOSOTROS.

Rey:ja QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO COMO SEA DESAPARESCAN DE MI VISTA...al decir eso el rey los 3 portales sucionarion ha los 3 guerreros separandolos...al quedarse solo el rey oscuro medito lo que dijo elui ya sabia de que hablaba pero decidio no darle importancia y desaparecio del tunel del espacio.

mientras tanto en cuidad kanon 4 chicas estaban corriendo ya que anterioramente anko y ellen fueron en busca de 2 compañeras de 16 años y amigas la atleta y perriloja hibiki y la pastelera kanade..

Hibiki:si akatonshi nos dice eso entonces algo muy malo podra suceder quizas hasta peor comparado con lo que paso con p-chan.

Kanade:si hibiki pero ten encuenta que lo de p-chan..sucedio hace 2 años y ya no ha sucedido nada tanto que ya nos falta un año para ir ha la universidad...decia animadamente kanade..

Hibiki:tu si que nunca cambias como sea chicas debemos correr un poco mas rapido..

sin embargo lo que no sabian ya que encima de ellas se abrio un portal donde expulso una bola de fuego las 3 chicas no se dieron cuenta exepto ellen

Ellen:CHICAS PAREN HAY ALGO AHI ARRIBA ES UNA BOLA DE FUEGO..al gritar eso ellen las 4 detuvieron su paso despues vieron que esa extraña bola de fuego cayo en un molte baldio esa era lo bueno que no cayo cerca de la cd kanon.}

Hibiki:CHICAS INVESTIGEMOS QUE ES ESA BOLA DE FUEGO..al terminare las 4 chicas se fueron hacia esa estraña bola de fuego..

dentro del crater.. estaba ni nada menos que el serio rubio calculador eliu

Eliu:rayos ese bastardo..es la primera ves que veo alguien desplazarse asi en un tunel de espacio bueno ...un momento siento 4 presencias que se acercan ha mi bueno lo mejor sera desactivar mi estado y estar como un civil para no asustar ha nadie en este mundo...al decir eso eliu..descativo su energia quedando como un civil..su katana negra en su espalda desaparecio para convertirse en una mochicla que tenia su espalda y tambien invoco unos lentes para poder verse como una persona normal...en eso las 4 chicas llegan hacia al crater.

Hibiki:chicas ya llegamos oigan me parece que hay alguien ahi en crater ya el humo se esta disipando..HEY HAY ALGUIEN AHI SE ENCUENTRA BIEN.¡? dijo hibiki gritando en eso eliu no le dio otra opcion que subir en la cima y presentarse

chico mysterioso:tranquila amiga no es necesario que grite me encuentro bien...al decir eso las 4 chicas se sacaron algo den onda hasta que ellen hablo

chica 2:mire amigo no se por quien nos tomas pero no nos engañana usted hiba en esa bola de fuego lo se prk sentia una fuerte energia el cual parece que era de usted..asi que sea honesto diganos quien es usted...al decir eso ellen eliu lo penso bien esa chica ya sabia quien era no tendria ningun sentido ocultarles su idetidad

chico mysterioso:muy bien si es asi entonces aganse un poquito para atras no las voy atacar ni nada solo voy liberal algo de energia..al decir eso las 4 chicas dieron unos cuantos pasos para atras...luego de eso el cuerpo de eliu libero una extraña energia el cual fue negra y cubrio su cuerpo y quedar solo con ropas negras y una gran katana por la espalda...pero la energia que tenia no ra maligna ni nada ha pesar de su color

chica1:bueno ya que nos enseño quien es usted amigo le dire mi nombre y de mis amigas..yo me llamo hibiki ella es kanade

kanade:mucho gusto...dijo animadamente

anko:hola que tal...decia la niña seriamente

ellen:h...hola mucho gusto encantada de conocerlo...dijo algo nerviosa ellen cosa que notaron las 3 chicas pero decidiron no decir nada

hibiki:bueno ya nos presentamos ahorra diganos quien es usted y de donde viene y que le trae ha nuestro mundo...o universo..dijo seriamente hibiki las cuales y ellas y sus 3 amigas estaban viendo ha eliu en espera en alguna respuesta

Eliu:esta bien tienen todo el derecho hal saberlo ya que siento que ustedes son guerreras no es asi bueno el hecho es que yo vengo de otra dimension junto ha 2 amigios mios que igual son muy fuertes y tienen un gran poder...en eso eliu les explico sobre el rey oscuro y de como abrio el portal el cual se unirio sobre su hermano al terminar la explicacion hibiki hablo

hibiki:bien eliu si las cosas estan asi tenemos que ir con el abuelo de mi amiga el en su juventud fue un guerrero..pero antes chicas tranformemonos dijo hibiki y las 3 se pusieron detras de su lider

's play! Pretty Cure... Modulation!

¡Tocando un ritmo frenético! ¡Cure Melody!

–¡Tocando una suave melodía! ¡Cure Rythm!

–¡Tocando el tono de la diosa! ¡Cure Muse!

–¡Tocando la melodía del alma! ¡Cure Beat..al terminar esta ultima cuando eliu la veo sorprendido por su poder agacho un poco la cabeza algo sonrojada..

elui:vaya entonces si eran guerreras despues todo ya lo sentia por su energia vital

melody:energia vital dijo melody algo cofundida

eliu:la energia vital o ki como quieras llamarlo es algo que todos los seres vivos posen y los que tien poder suele aumentar como en su caso...dijo eliu explicando sobre el ki

melody:bueno eluinos vamos ya supongo que puede correr muy rapido no..preguntaba melody

eliu:si tengo velocidad y muy buena como sea solo diganme ha donde debo ir o debo seguirlas ..?

beat:siguenos eliu..nosotras te guiraremos..dijo animadente beat..al terminas los 5 guerreros se fueron de ahi dirijiendose al auditorio...lo que si notaron las chicas es que ha pesar de ser un hombre era muy difente ha que todos los chicos que conocian y asi llegaron al aufitoria tranformadas donde le explicaron la situacion ha akatsochi el cual inmediatamente habrio un portal ha estacion de trnes interdimensional donde tomaron un tren y se fueron ha jardin de la luz...claro durante el viaje la chicas platicaban animadamente con eliu..ya sea de sus aventuras o poderes..sobre todo con beat.

Mientras tanto en el taco cafe..estaban ni nada menos que la primera generacion de precures nagisa misumi aka cure black,honoka yukishiro aka cure white y la no menos importante hikari kujou aka shiny luminosa que es la representacion de la reina este trio han tenido diferentes luchas y aventuras..hasta un guerrero de otra dimension vino ayudarles en luichar en vencer ha un jefe que unio fuerzas contra un enemigo de ellas pero eso ha pasado ya 10 años ya las chicas estan en la universidad verone ya ambas ya eran mujeres hermosas.

nagisa:que rica dona hikari estubo buena...dijo sonrientemente.. nagisa que para saber tako cafe ahorra la dueña era hikari ya que akane habria habierto otro local ya mas grande y hikari se encargo de ese negocio como dueña..

honoka:tu si que nunca cambias nagisa...dijo nostalgicamente honoka

nagisa:si...pero ha quien me guistaria saber quien cambio seria keo...me pregunto si el se habra vuelto fuerte..?dijo nagisa

hikari:keo...quien no es ese el guerrero que les vino ayudar y que tambien se podia tranformar en un super..?

honoka:super saiyajin digo su pelo era rubio pero cuando se tranformaba sus musulos aumentan y sus ojos se vuelven azules...sin mencionar que su cuerpo despide un aura...pero aun asi nagisa le gano..dijo honoka

kairi:lo que no entiendo es por que tu y el lucharon..? dijo hikari

nagisa:lo que pasa hikari es que el me lo pidio...querria saber que tan fuertes eramos si le gane pero si me hubiera descuidado o no hubiera esquivado sus ataques de energia me habria ganado el ..ya que si era fuerte y cuando le gane me dijo que cuando nos volvieramos ha ver el ya seria mucho mas fuerte de lo que es y que me volveria ha luchar conmigo claro yo no me quede atras yo tambien entrene para mejorar algunas tecnicas y mejorar mi fuerza..dijo sonriendo nagisa}

hikari:...mejorar tu fueza como que ya no eres lo suficientemente fuerta nagisa...? le pregunto media asustada hikari

nagisa:lo que pasa es que para no hacer las batallas rapidas y aburridas siempre me contengo siempre oculto mi fuerza..y si alguna vez vuelvo haber ha keo creanme usare ya toda mi fuerza cuando luche contra el ..digo no le guardo rencord ni nada solo que la proxima vez que nos veamos terminariamos esa lucha que dejamos oendiente recuerda ya que quedamos empatados...dijo animada nagisa

honoka:vaya tu si que te llevabas muy bien con keo nagias no sera que el...te guste..? pregunto curiosa honoka el cual nagisa se medio sonrojo

nagisa:bueno es un chico muy genial pero no se no le he visto...pero ultimamente siento que lo volvere ver no se por que pero algo me dice que lo vere muy pronto..dijo nagisa en ese momento hikare tenia los ojos cerraros con unca cara ya muy seria

nagisa:hikari que es lo que te pasa..? pregunto una preocuporada nagisa en eso hikari abrio los ojos y hablo seriamente

hikari: chicas primero ayudeme ha cerrar y en el camino les dire lo que sucede les parece bien..?

honoka:esta bien anda nagisa ayudemosle. dijo seriamente honoka

en eso las chicas ayudaron ha cerar taco cafe no custionaron ha hikare por que ellas 2 sabian que algo muy grande hiba ocurrir en esa semana quizas lo de hikari ya era una señal despues de cerrar taco cafe las cicas se dirigierion ha un molte baldio en eso nagisa ni aguanto mas y hablo

nagisa:bien hikari entonces que es lo que sucede la reina hablo contigo o que..?pregunto nagisa

hikari:chicas antes que nada vamos ir al palacio de jardin de la luz ahi donde esta la reina ahi ella les explicara todo lo que sucede..asi que ni perdamos tiempo y vamonos de inmediatamente ahorra..al terminar de decir eso hikari un resplador de arcoiris absorbio ha las 3 chicas y desaparecio de mundo humano

mientras en otro lugar en una cuidad de Kibougahana en un atardecer estab dos chicas jovenes de 17 años que ya habian empezado ya su ultimo año de la preparatoria ellas era mas ni nada menos hanasi tsubomi aka cure blossom y erika kurumi aka cure marine..

erika: vaya dia si que fue duro..sobre todo por ese examen de matematicas admito que el estudio no me gusta pero necesito ir ha la universidad para estudiar la carrera de diseñadora..dijo erika..

tsubomi:vaya erika se nota que ya estas madurando...dijo algo sorprendida tsubomi

erika:ammm si puede qui si igual ya no soy esa chiquiulla de hace 3 años...todos debemos de cambiar tarde o temprano..dijo erika

voz:vaya erika al fin ya te estas comportando como una mujer madura que bueno que al fin entiendas la madures...dijo la misteriosa chica

voz:que bueno que maduraste erika pero trata de no ser tan seria ya que se extraña la erika de antaño..jejejeje dijo otra cicha esas 2 chicas no eran ni mas ni menos que yuri tsukikage aka cure monlligh y itsuk iMyoudouin aka cure shunshine que hace 3 años atras vencieron ha dune..que amenzaba en convertir el mundo en un desierto por suerte las chicas lograron purificarlo y hacer que dejara de ser una amenasa para el universo..

erika:bueno como sea por cierto chicas no tuvieron un sueño extraño anoche..?dijo erika

tsubomi:si bueno yo tuve un raro sueño donde 3 muchachos luchaban contra un rey oscuro

itsuki:yo tambien tuve ese sueño dijo itsuki

yuri:igual yo..dijo seriamente yuri

erika:pero lo mas raro del sueño es que uno de ellos podia tranformarse asi como nosotras bueno no en una prettycure si no en un super saiyajin...dijo erika

yuri:esa tranformacion no solo le cambia la aparencia si no tambien su fuerza velocidad y agilidad tambien aumenta lo mas curioso es que yo sentia que no ustaba usando todo su poder... dijo yuri el cual las 3 chicas quedaron soprendidas

itsuki:ha que te reiferes yuri de que no usaba su poder..? pregunto itsuki

yuri:quierro decir que el tiene como 2 tranformaciones mas ya que en su interior tiene como energia acumulada pero los otros 2 no se quedan atras eliu puede como absorver la energia del sol y expulsarla y el mago madara puede hacer cualquier clase de magia tanto que hasta puede hacer planetas o univeros..dijo yuri el cual dejo muy sorprendidas ha las 3

tsubomi:vaya yuri tu si que puedes sentir ha cualquiera que tenga poder o superpoderes en el caso de esos 3 chicos..dijo tsubomi

erika:oigan..chicas solo fue un sueño no hay que tomarselo asi de enserio..dijo algo nerviosa erika

yuri:dudo mucho que haya sido un sueño erika ya que se sentia muy real..dijo yuri

en eso un portal se abrio y salio una persona era ni nada menos que el mago madara las cuales quedaron anonadas

erika:AH...acaso tu eres..?dijo muy soprendida erika

madara:si soy el guerrero al que señoron y eso no fue un sueño fue un recuerdo de lo que paso y para ir directo al grano la reina del jardin de la luz solicita su precencia heatrcacht precure..dijo madara

yuri:como sabes que nosotras somo precures..pregunto seriamente yuri el cual ha la ves sacaba su pack para la tranformacion

madara:muy simple señorita yuri la reina y yo somos amigos desde que yo era un estudiante y niño en las artes magicas y mysticas me hablado todo sobre las precures..no se preocupen mis amigos no saben mi relacion de la reina y yo dijo madara..al terminar de hablar yuri se le quedo viendo madara no era ningun payaso o un idiota el era una persona seria fria y calculadore y sereno como ella...basicamente era un ser de otra dimension ya que no se parecia en ningun chico que habia conocido ni siquiera su rival..

tsubumi:bien madara te creemos..pero para que nos quierre ver la reina..pregunto tsubomi

madara:antes que nada les pedire que se tranformen en precures..ya sabran los detalles llegando al palacio no seran las unicas ya que sus compañeras estaran ahi pero no es un pinic ni nada si no una batalla que decidiria el destino de dos universos ...al terminar esa ultima frase las chicas se quedaron casi en semishock en esoi tsubomi hablo

tsubomi:Chicas no podermos el tiempo transformemonos en precures ahorra..al decir eso tsubomi las 3 asintieron y sacaron sus perfumes de corazon y se tranforman

"¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que se esparce por toda la tierra, Cure Blossom

"¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que se mece con la brisa del mar, Cure Marine!"

"¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que se baña en la luz del sol, Cure Sunshine!"

"¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!" "¡La flor que brilla a la luz de la luna, Cure Moonlight!"

y asi las heartcacht se presentaron ante el mago madara...

Madara:bueno muchaschas si ya estan listas vayamos al jardin de la luz inmedaiatamende..al decir madara un portal se abrio

cure marine:antes de entrar al portal madara si es una trampa o algo te advierto que no la tendras nada facil si luchas contra nosotras,,dijo seriamente marine

Madara:señorita marine no soy tan estupido en enfrentarme contra ustedes 4 mano a mano ademas creanme es lo ultimo que deseo es en luchar contra una precure..dijo madara

en eso sin mas que decir los 5 entraron al portal y se cerro como nada hubiera pasado...pero dentro del tunel

Madara:por cierto chicas envie ha unos clones magicos mios para reunir ha las demas precures hacia el jardin de la luz..dijo madara

cure sunshine:clones magicos.. ha que te refieres con que enviaste clones..?pregunto shunshine

Madara:es muy simple señorita sunshine..simplemente separe mi energia magica o mana como bien se le conoce y lo converti en un clon mio con mi personalidad y un poco de mi poder ..es un hechizo muy facil de hacer..dijo explicando madara

cure blossom:vaya eso es muy impresionante no sabia que los magos pudieran hacer eso..dijo sorprendida blossom

Madara: bueno..parece ser que ya llegamos...al terminar la frase madara los envolvio un destello de luz..

Mientras tanto en la cuidad clover town en el auditorio de la cuidad estaban 4 de 18 años chicas haciendo sus practicas de baile eran ni namas ni nada menoz que love momozono aka cure peach,setsuna higashi aka cure passion,yamabuki inori aka cure pine,miko aono aka cure berry ellas eran las 4 guerreras precures de su distrito que estaban bajo la proteccion del principe tarte...el cual de vivir un tiempo en el mundo humano decidio volver ha su mundo natal...

love:uff vaya ensayo si que los pasos son cada ves mas dificles pero si queremos llegar ha finales internacionales debemos esforzanos al maximo y ASI ENCONTRAR LA FELICADAD...dijo casi gritando la energica love

miki:...jejejejej love tu si que nunca cambias..dijo nostalgicamente miki.

love:jejejejejje...bueno como sea...por cierto chicas..no tuvieron un raro sueño..anoche...dijo seriamente

buki:am..pos la verdad love casi no recuero mucho mis sueños..por que tuviste algun sueño..extraño o que..? pregunto buki

love:no es solo que fue muy raro que tuviera un sueño de 3 chics peleando no eran daisuke ni ninguno de 2 amigos eran diferentes..decia love

setsuna:ha que te refieres con que eran diferentes lovve..pregunto ha su hermana adoptiva

love:se que sonara algo raro y una exageracion pero yo podia sentir que esos 3 chicos no eran nada normales es cocmo si sientiera que tuvieran poderes asi como nosotras como estando como precures pero mas fuertes...dijo seriamente love

miki:vamos love no te lo tomes ha si tan en serio es solo un sueño dijo miki

love: lo se miki pero lo que se me hace raro es por que tuve esa clase de sueño no querra decir algo ya que casi nunca leo manga asi tipo shonen y seinen ni mucho menos juego videojuegos es mas tampoco tengo una pc en mi casa lo digo por que tsubomi me conto una ves antes de convertirse en precure habia soñado ha yuri-san luchando contra su hermana dark-cure dijo love

setsuna:bueno entonces en que quierres llegar ha todo esto love..pregunto sentuna

love:quierro decir es que no significara algo ese sueño ya que vien recuerdo que ese rey abrio un portalñ y se fue al de su hermano y dije el que su hermano lichaba contra las precures..o sea nosotras y las demas...y si bien recuerdan ha ese rey que siempre ha querido en tener el universo en oscuridad y nunca ha podido..dijo explicando love.

setsuna:si es asi entonces ese sueño si debe tener algun significado..al terminar decir setsuna una voz de un tipo mysterioso hablo

tipo:temo que esta en lo correcto señorita higashi..el sueño de su hermana no fue un sueño si no una vision de lo que esta puntoi de suceder..al terminar de decir esa frase vieron como un hombre joven estaba detras de ellas y lo mas raro es que vestia como un mago..pero antes de decir algo las 3 chicas se sobre saltaron expecto su amiga momozono

love:hey...tu eres el mago madara yo te vi en mi sueño dijo momozono en semi shock

madara:efecitivamente señorita love..sin embargo no estoy aqui para socializar..ire al grano su universo esta en grave peligro..y la reina del jardin de la luz solicita ha las prety cures su precencia en su palacio..dijo madara

setsuna:jardin de la luz como de nuevo el rey oscuro de nuevo esta atacando no se supone que honoka y nagisa se encargaron de el hace 10 años..?pregunto setsuna

madara:señorita higashi la oscuridad nunca puede ser venciada se puede detener pero simpre que haya luiz habra oscuridad la una es imposible sin la otra...y si efecticamente white y black vencieron al rey oscuro pero no lo hicieron solas mi amigo les ayudo..dijo madara

miki:tu amigo ha que te refieres con tu amigo..?pregunto miki

madara:señoritas miren no hay tiempo que perder les sugiero que vayamos ha un lugar donde haya mucha gente ya que aqui estamos llamando la antencion..dijo madara...y si efecticamente algunas que otra persona se paraba al observar la extrañisima ropa de madara

love:de acuerdo madara estabien algo me dice que debemos en confiar en ti...y que tal si vamos al bosque primero y ahi nos cuentas lo que sucede ..dijo love en eso las 4 chicas y el mago partieron hacia el bosque de clover town eso sin una que otra mirada hacia madara cosa que le molestaba algo llamar la antencion..cosa que las chicas notaron pero prefirieron no decir nada al respecto

en eso unos 3 chicos de no mas de 18 años hablaban animandamente hasta que uno de ellos se quedo helado y hablo

chico1:hey...daisuke..no es ella tu novia quien va con sus amigas...? dijo el amigo de daisuke

daisuke:si es momozono y sus amigas pero quien es ese tipo quien las acompaña..? pregunto algo molesto el chico hasta que otro amigo hablo

chico 2:tranquilo daisuke no parece ser que ese tiipo este muy interesado en las chicas ademas tiene la pinta de que no es de este mundo..?dijo friamente el amigio

daisuke:ha que te refieres con que no es de aqui kento...? pregunto algo soprendido daisuke..?

kento: simplemente observalo muy bien y veras de lo que hablo..dijo kenta

daisuke:si...tienes razon bueno igual ire ver que sucede no vaya ser que me quierra bajar ha mi chica o algo...dijo celosamente daisuke

kenta:lo mejor seria espiarlos desde lejos asi no se daran cuenta que los seguirmo dijo kenta en eso sawa hablo

sawa:me parece muy buena idea..bueno que esperamos chicos sigamosle por que tampoco voy ha dejar bajen ha miki-chan dijo medio enoradamente sawa

kento:je tu nunca cambias..dijo kento

mientras que los 3 tipos los espiaban cosa que madara noto pero no dijo nada el y las 4 chicas llegaron al bosque donde efectivamente no habia nadie

madara:bueno antes que nada les pedire que se conviertan en precures para poder abril el portal..dijo madara cosa

love:bueno chicas tranformenos..dijo la lider love y las 3 asintieron

"El corazón rosa es el símbolo del amor ¡Frescura Reciente, Cure Peach

"¡Cambio!, ¡Pretty Cure atraelo!" "¡El corazón azul es el símbolo de la esperanza! ¡Frescura Reunida, Cure Berry!

¡Cambio!, ¡Pretty Cure atraelo!" "¡El corazón amarillo es el símbolo de las oraciones! ¡Frescura Cosechada, Cure Pine!

"¡Cambio!, ¡Pretty Cure atraelo!" "¡El corazón escarlata es la prueba de la felicidad! ¡Frescura Madurada, Cure Passion...al terminar las tranformaciones las cuales soprendieron un poco ha madara peach hablo

peach:bien madara ya nos tranformamos en precures ha ahoora que va ha pasar...? pregunto peach

madara:hare un portal que nos lleve al palacio la reina solicita que todas las precures de este mundo se reunen ahi se le contara lo que sucede..dijo madara mientras que al mismo tiempo abria el portal..y las 4 cures sin mas que decir entraron antes que madara entrara hablo

madara:NO SE PRECUPE POR SU NOVIA AMIGO DAISUKE NO TENGO NINGUN INTENSION EN QUITARSELA SIMPLEMENTE NECESITAREMOS DE SU FUERZA Y PODER LO MISMO CON SUS AMIGAS LES PROMETO QUE REGRESARAN SANAS Y SALVAS CUANDO SE HAYA TERMINADO LA CRISIS DEL UNIVERSO..dijo gritando madara..sin mas que decir el entro al portal de luz y desaparecio..al desaparecer 3 chicos salieron muy soprendido

kenta:WOOW vieron lo que hico ese tipo abrio un portal y las chicas se convistieron en precures y se metieron en el portal ademas supo tu nombre daisuke sin duda alguna era un mago...dijo kenta sorprendido

sawa:cierto kenta..pero lo que se me hico raro es que dijo que el universo estaba en crisis que querra decir con eso..? dijo sawa preguntandose

daisuke:cierto sawa ya sabia que ese tipo no era de aqui pero dijo que necesitaria de love bueno de su forma precure lo que debe estar pasando debe ser algo grave rayos como me gustaria tener algun super poder o algo para ayudar ha love..ella ha dado su vida por la cuidad y el mundo mas de una ves..dijo frutrado daisuke..al decir eso los 3 chicos se quedaron viendo el lugar y pensado...sin mencionar que estaba un impresionante artardecer.

Mientras tanto en la universidad de "L 'Ecole des Cinq en el jardin de esa gran universidad estaban un grupo de 5 chicas que eran ni nada mas menos que las yes precure 5 empesaba con su lider nozomi yumehara aka cure dream,rin natsuki aka cure rouge,urara kusanago aka cure lemonade,komakachi akimoto aka cure mint y karen minazuki aka cure aqua..ya no eran ningunas niñas de 14 o 16 años si no hermosas chicas de unos 19 ha 21 años ya no mencionar en su forma precures que eran aun mas hermosas pero en cuanto su poder su fuerza era aun mayor lo mismo pasaba con sus atributos..pero es no es lo importante

nozomi:ufff finalmente los examenes finales terminaron la verdad no se me hicieron dificiles como antes o sera pro que ya me estoy haciendo mas intelgente como tu karen dijo nozomi

karen:no nozomi es por que has estado estudiando mas y ya te eres mas responsable que antes dijo karen...

rin:si es cierto lo que dice karen nozomi ya eres muy diferente ha como lo eras hace 7 años..jejeje diji rin con algo de melaconia

komakachi:hey urara como te fue en la audicion para la pelicula..? pregunto komakachi

urara:creo que me fue muy bien...pero no sera un papel asi grande sera uno secundario pero si la peli tiene exito en la secuela puede que tenga un papel principal..dijo animadamente la rubia..

nozomi:me alegro mucho por ti urara...por cierto no has visto ha syrup ultimamente pregunto nozomi

urara:no nozomi no lo he visto es que como el abrio su negocio de correo de palmer pos esta muy ocupado entrenando ha reclutas ultimamente...y entrenando paquetes

karen:me alegro por el...dijo karen en eso 3 chicos que 2 eran muy conocidos por ellas eran ni nada mas menos que coco en nats en su forma humana mientras que un 3 chico que se veria algo raro se acercaron ha ellas

nozomi:coco nast chicos que estan haciendo aqui...? pregunto soprendida nozomi

coco:Chicas no hay tiempo para explicaciones y presentacuiones ire directo al grano el chico que nos acompaña es un mago enviado por la reina del jardin de la luz en otras palabras el univer y este otro estan en peligro..al decir eso las chicas no entendieron muy bien de lo que trato de decir

nozomi:haber coco dejame ver si entendimos dices que la tierra no el univeros corre un hgrave peligro y nos necesitas bueno si es asi entonces..quie debemos hacer...pregunto nozomi

madara:antes que nada me presento mi nombre es madara y soy un hechicero de las artes mysticas y ocultas necesito que vengan conmigo..dijo madara

rin:y ha donde nos quierres llevar...? pregunto rin..en eso madara volteo para ambos lados y noto que estaban algo lejos de la universidad en otras palabras no habia nadie cerca que los vieroa

madara:abrire un portal que los llevara al castillo..por cierto ustefdes tienen ha una 6 guerrera que luchan con ustdes no es asi..dijo madara mientras al mismo tiempo abria un portal..

karen:como supiste que ella lucharaba junto ha nosotras...pregunto karen

madara:la reina me lo conto todo acerca sobre ustdes..bueno sin mas tiempo que perder les pido que se tranformen..dijo madara..las chicas nosabian si en confiar en un tipo que no conician hasta que vieron la midara de sus amigos que era de cofianza sin mas que decir sacaron sus pack y se transformaron

"Pretty Cure ¡Metamorfosis!" "¡El Gran Poder De La Esperanza, Cure Dream

"¡Pretty Cure Metamorfosis!" "¡La llama roja de la pasión, Cure Rouge!

"¡Pretty Cure Metamorfosis!" "¡El efervescente aroma del limón, Cure Lemonade!"

"¡Pretty Cure Metamorfosis!" "¡La verde tierra de la tranquilidad, Cure Mint!"

"¡Pretty Cure Metamorfosis!" "¡El manantial azúl de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"

al terminar de tranformarse el portal se volvio luminozo

dream:acaso ese portal lleva al jardin de la luz...? dijo preguntando dream

coco:chicas entren inmediatamente ya no hay tiempo que perder no solo 1 universo esta en peligro tambien el universo de madara tambien lo esta..dijo coco ..al decir eso las chicas sin mas que decir entraron al portal sin decir alguna palabra luego de que entraran los 2 chicos regresaron ha su forma de hada y se metieron al portal despues madara les siguioy el portal se cerro..

mientras en la cuidad de pikahora..estaban ni nada menos que las recien formadas happines charge precure que estaban fromadas por la lider megumi aino aka cure lovely,shirayuki hume aka cure prnces, yuko omori aka cure honey, iona hikawa cure fortune..las 4 chicas estaban sentadas en un arbol y platicando aunque eso ya lo habian dejado de ser..hacer rato.

hime:oigan chicas es raro que el imperio fantasma no haya atacado en 2 semanas digo se supone que cada 3 dias o 1 semana como mucho estan denuevo haciendo el mundo infeliz..dijo hime

iona:es cierto hime tienes toda la razon no estaran preparando una invasion ha gran escala si es asi temo que no no podremos hacerlo las 4 solas aun no dominabos el poder del espejo al 100 dijo iona

megumi:no se preocupen chicas si no podemos contra la reina podemos predir ayuda ha las demas aunque esto debemos hacerlo nosotras ya que ellas lucharon sus propias batallas finales solas..dijo megumi

yuko:si tienes razon megumi..,digo por algo somos precures..dijo yuko sin embargo el cielo se empeco abrir como un portal

hime:CHICAS MIREN AL CIELO ALGO SE ESTA FORMANDO dijo hime gritando..en eso las 4 voltearon haber

en portal salio como una bola de fuego o eso se via despues se estrello no lejos de ahi

yuko:que habra sido eso?..dijo yuko seria preguntado..

megumi:sea lo que sea debemos investogar que es no vaya ser phantom o los del imperio fantasma..al decir eso megumi y las chicas fueron hacia el cracter donde estaba aquella cosa o lo que sea que haya salido del portal..

sin embargo antes de que alguna dijiera algo pudieron ver en el portal que algo se movia despues floto y luego volo encima de ellas era un muchacho mas o menos de la misma edad de phantom pero ha diferencial de el tenia mas musculo y sin mencionar tenia 2 katanas en la espalda..despues de ouso delante de ellas ha espalda hasta que megumi hablo

megumi:hey disculpa quien eres no eres del imperio fantasma o un cazador de precures...? pregunto megumi

iona:se ve que el tipo es muy fuerte y un atleta..dijo iona examinado su cuerpo.

chico:antes que nada me les presento no soy de ningun imperio fantasma como usted dice o un cazadar de precures me llamo keo..al decir eso el chico volteo por completo..podia notarse sus vien formados musculos

megumi:keo...? un momento no eres tu el que ayudo ha nagisa san y honoka san..en derrotar al rey oscuro..? dijo megumi

keo:la conoces si es asi como esta ella y honoka y por que dice que soy un casador de precures..? pregunto keo en eso iona hablo

iona:mire keo se que quieere saber todo lo que paso pero mejor por que no vamos ha nuestra casa base ahi esta blue el dios de la tierra ahi le puede contar todo lo que quierra ya que el lo sabe todo..dijo iona

keo:dios de la tierra..un momento en que lugar estoy exactamente..? pregunto algo cofundido keo

megumi:usted esta en pikahora..y nosotras somos las happines charge precure procteras de neustra cuidad y nuestro mundo ..dijo animadamente megumi

keo:pikahora hapiines charge vaya..si que los tiempos cambian..bueno mejor por no vamos ha su base como dicen y ahi me lo explican todo ya que no se en que lugar exacto de japon estoy...dijo keo

megumi:bueno keo siguenos y ahi le diremos todo..dijo megumi sin mas que decir los 5 partieron hacia la casa-base de las happines sin en embargo en algun lugar de lacada estaba el dios de la tierra blue hablando enfrente ha un espejo que estaba iluminado

blue:si el ya esta aqui si cuando esten los enviare con usted majestad si..el tambien se algreara en volver verla..si majestad usted le explicara todo..dio blue al terminar la conversacion el espejo volvio aha la normalidad.

en eso en la masion entraron los 5 chicos..hasta que aparecio blue.

blue:chicos y buenar tardes joven guerrero keo..dijo saludando ha keo

keon:ah si buenas tardes dios de la tierra blue-sama..dijo keo contestando

blue:buen ire directo al grano la reina del jardin de la luz solicita su presencia en el palacio de la luz para eso voy ha pedirles chicas que se conviertan en precures..ya que abrire elportal hacia un espejo..

keo:puede abrir portales taraves de los espejos..pregunto algo soprendido keo

hime:si keo el puede hacer eso por algo es el dios de la tierra..dijo hime

megumi:bueno chicas tranformenos si..al decir eso megumi las 4 se sacaron sus pads y una luz las envolvio

"¡Hora del cambio! ¡Espejo Cambio Ondulante Pretty Cure!" "¡El gran amor que se esparce por todo el mundo! ¡Cure Lovely!"

"¡Hora del cambio! ¡Espejo Cambio Ondulante Pretty Cure!" "¡El viento azul que baila en el cielo! ¡Cure Princess!"

"¡Hora del cambio! ¡Espejo Cambio Ondulante Pretty Cure!" "¡La luz de la vida floreciendo en la tierra, Cure Honey!"

"¡Pretty Cure, Sinfonía de Estrella Brillante!" "¡La estrella de la esperanza brillando en el cielo nocturno! ¡Cure Fortune!"...al terminar sus tranformaciones keo las veo muy soprendido

keo:[vaya ssus tranformaciones son mas fuertes que la de nagisa y honoka en su tiempo y eso que aun no usan todo su poder al 100] el quedarse viendolas cure lovely hablo

lovely:hey keo sucede algo...? pregunto lovely..

keo: no nada es solo que sus tranformaciones son muy diferentes ha las de nagisa y honoka sin mencionar que me trae un deja vu..dijo keo nostalgicamente..

blue:bueno es normal que sienta eso pero bueno...es mejor que entren el portal chicos ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo los 5 asintieron y entraron al espejo lumiso...y asi las guerreras precure se reunieron en el palacio de jardin de la luz con una pregunta en su mente que es lo que esta pasando que era tan urgente como para reunir ha las guerreras de todo japon..esa pregunta se contestara en el proximo capitulo

pd: no inclui ha las doki doki ni ha las smile ni ha las splash por que si van ha estar ahi pero la forma en la que madara se presenta es casi la misma que sus contrapartes..y ademas el capitulo se haria mas largo por cierto sin mas que decir digo lo sgiguente

PRETYCURE ES UNAFRANQUICIA QUE PERTENECE HA IZUMI TODO Y YA TOE ANIMATION ECXEPTO MIS 3 OCS QUE ME PERTENCEN HA MI..lol


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Una lucha amistosa y una alianca

En un castillo de aspecto oscuro y siniestro estaban los 2 hermanos oscuros pero estaban en su forma humana y estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo un te oscuro

Rey menor:hermano tenia mucho tiempo de no verte cuanto ha sido la ultima vez que nos fue hace 10 años no es asi..?pregunto el rey menor

Rey mayor:asi es hermano han pasado 10 años desde que nos vimos desde que esa molesta reina y su amigo mago mystico y su amigo el saiyajin artificial nos separaron eso sin mencionar que cada subdito que he tenido ha sido derrotado por esas guerreras precures..dijo el rey mayor con molestia

Rey menor:ja hermano que coincidencia yo tambien tengo ese problema...pero que tal si nos unimos y aqui en este universo derrotamos ha las precures y ha esos guerreros que me molestasn ha mi tambien ya que 3 de ellos estan aqui y al parecer ya conocieron ha las precures dijo el rey menor

Rey mayor:vaya hermano me parece un gran idea pero primero lo primero enviemos ha un mensajero en donde se decidira la lucha antes primero entretengamos ha las precures y luego nos encargamos de los mas dificil de esos 3 guerreros podria decirse que superamos por completo ha los 3 ya que cuando estamos juntos nuestros poderes se multiplican..jejeje dijo el rey mayor

Rey menor:si...es una gran idea...pero primero preparemos los preparativos para la lucha..dijo el rey menor...mientras tanto en el palacio del jardin de la luz estaban ni nada mas ni nada menos que las 37 guerreras precure..algunas se saludaban y otras comentaban de que estaba pasando hasta que el dios de la tierra salio de un espejo y hablo con voz alta

Blue:GUERRERAS PRECURE SE QUE TIENEN UNA DUDA DE QUE SUCEDE Y POR QUE ESTAN REUNIDAS BUENO DIRECTO AL GRANO VAYAN HA PRESENTARSE CON LA REINA ELLA LES EXPLICARA LO QUE ESTA PASANDO..dijo blue al terminar de hablar 2 grandes puertas se abrieron..y asi las 37 sin mas que decir decidieron ir al trono donde estaba la reina antes de qpreguntarse cualquier cosa hiceron una reverencia ha la reina.. lo 3 chicos hiban hacer lo mismo pero la reina les indico que no era se sacaron denonda y otras ya sabian quienes era como las suite o cure peach o las primeras 3 precure...en eso la reina hablo con voz alta

Reina:PRIMERO LES AGRADESCO MUCHO QUE HAYAN CONFIADO EN MI AMIGO EL MAGO MYSTICO MADARA YO LE PEDI QUE FUERA POR USTEDES BUENO EN GRAN MAYORIA..al decir la reina todas vieron ha madara el cual este inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo

Reina:BUENO CHICAS IRE DIRECTO AL GRANO LA RAZON POR LA QUE ESTAN AQUI SE DEBE HA LO QUE SUCEDIO HACE 10 AÑOS..EXISTIAN 2 HERMANOS REYES DE LA OSCURIDAD..SUS PODERES ERAN TAN QUE PODIAN ENVOLVER 2 UNIVERSOS DE OSCURIDAD SIN MUCHO ESFUERZO..SIN EMBARGO GRACIAS HA LA PRIMERAS 2 PRECURES Y HA KEO QUIEN ES EL CHICO DE PELO NARAJA SE UNIO HA LA 2 GUERERRAS...PARA ENVIAR HA UNO HACIA LA DIMENSION EN DONDE VIVE KEO...SIN EMBARGO EN AQUELLA EPOCA EL REY MENOR SOLO ERA COMO UN ADOLCENTE MIENTRAS PASO EL TIEMPO ENTRENABA PARA GANAR MAS PODER Y EMPECO POR ESTUDIAR LAS MAGIAS HASTA QUE UN DIA LOS 3 GUERREROS QUE VEN HA LADO MIO DECIDIERON QUE ERA MEJOR SELLARLO POR EL BIEN DE 2 UNIVERSOS SIN EMBARGO EL APREDIO UNA HECHICO EL CUAL PERMITE DESPLAZARZE NETRE 2 DIMENSIONES Y EL LOGRO REUNIRSE CON SU HERMANO MAYOR..Y ESO PONE EN PELIGRO HA LOS 2 UNIVERSOS SIN EMBARGO LOS 3 GUERREROS LOGRARON SEGUIR LA PISTA INTENTARON DETENERLE DURANTE EL VIAJE PERO EL REY MENOR LOGRO ENVIARLOS HA UN PORTAL EL CUAL MADARA LLEGO HASTA MI CASTILLO Y EL RESTO YA SUPONGO QUE YA LO DEBEN DE SABER..dijo la reina

cure rouge:disculpe reina pero usted dijo que esos 3 chicos de verdad lucharon contra un rey menor de tal poder..? pregunto dudosa rouge

Reina:asi es rouge se que tienen sus dudas ya que jamas han visto que un hombre tenga tal poder pero si lo posen

keo:miren se muy bien que ustedes nunca han dependido de ningun hombre o ninguna ayuda ya que han luchado sus propias batallas solas hasta con el jefe final sin embargo les propongo lo siguiente por que no tienen una lucha amistosa con migo y mis amigos asi veran que podemos de ser de mucha ayuda y no ser de ninguna carga..dijo keo al decir eso algunas se voltearon haber entre si...

cure black:vaya keo definitivamente si eres tu recuerda que aun tenemos una lucha pendiente que tal si la reanudamos de una ves ya me gustaria ver lo fuerte que te hiciste dijo muy animanda black en eso algunas se les quedan viendo soprendidas

cure sunny:hey black acaso lo conoces pregunto sunny

cure marine:de verdad es fuerte..? pregunto marine

cure blac:si chicas es muy fuerte pero supongo que ahorrita lo es mas..dijo black muy animada

Reina:bueno si es asi como se conoceran mejor entonces propongo que usen la pretaforma que madara contruyo ahi pueden luchar con todo su poder..al decir eso la reina trono los deos y las grandes ventanas que estaban aun lado del salon se abrieron donde dejo ver un gran plataforma el cual alguna que otra precure se sorprendio.

sin mas que decir keo y black fueron aha plataforma seguidos lor sus respectivos compañeros luego las cures restantes decidieron ver la lucha ya que black les habia platicado sobre un guerrero que conocio y como en su lucha final tuvieron empate.

keo:vaya nagisa si que estan muy difenrente se nota que tu poder aumento bastante dijo keo

cure black:tambien digo lo mismo de ti keo ...por cierto no tuviste alguna adiccion ha los esteroides por que se nota que si la tuviste jejejejejje..dijo reino nagisa ese comentario hico que provocara algunas risas discretas de algunas cures que oyeron ese comentario

keo:je..je..muy buena esa nagisa pero veras que estos musculos no son de ningun esteroide son resultados del duro entrenamiento que tuve ha lo largo de 10 años veras que mi fuerza ya no se compara en lo mas minimo el la cual te conoci..dijo keo

cure black: je pos vemos si es cierto..dijo nagisa

cure melody:oye eliu en donde te habias metido no mas le dejaste ha una nota ha beat que nos esperabas con la reina..dijo melody

elui:lo que pasa es que tenia que presentarme ante la reina y explicarlo lo que paso ..exactamente..perdon si las preocupe pero necesitaba hacerlo dijo elui

cure rythim:y com fue que llegaste tan rapido..pregunto rythim..

elui:simple lo hice con mi velocidad y tengo una muy buena..dijo elui

cure beat:vaya entonces has de ser muy veloz me gustaria poder luchar contra ha ti ha ber que ten bueno eres...dijo animadamente beat

elui:..supongo que asi sera..dijo elui sin mas que decir arriba llegaron ha la plataforma en donde estaban nagisa y keo pero antes keo se quito su bandita y sus guantes y sus 2 katanas

cure balck:por que te quitas las espadas keo..?pregunto black

keo:es muy simple black tu no estas usando ninguna arma contra mi y se me haria muy injusto que use 2 armas si tu no usas una ademas la ultma mes yo no use ninguna arma pero bueno..empecamos dijo keo tomando una pose de batalla cosa que black hico lo mismo

cure black: si cuando quierras,,he estado esperando esto durante 10 años yo tambien entrene keo si no me cres preguntale ha white ella tambien hico lo mismo..dijo black..en eso las demas precures estaban emocionadas ya que la pelea amistosa sera una no tan amistosa

cure sunny:uyyy algo me dice que esta batalla sera muuy chingona..dijo emocioanda sunny

cure march:si sunny tienes toda la razon yo tambien quierro pelear contra keo espero que podamos luchar contra el..dijo march

cure aqua:yo con el quierro luchar es ocntra elui se nota que es una estratega en la lucha y no puro musculo..dijo beaty

cure aqua:te apoyo en esa idea..yo tambien quierro luchar contra el..dijo aqua..

cure sunhine:la pose de pelea de keo es como una combinacio de varios estilos de pelea...dijo sunshine

cure marine:por que dices eso sunshine..pregunto marine..

cure sunshine:he leido algunos libros de artes marciales y veo que en esa pose usa como kung-fu,jujitsu,krav manga y karate entre otros pero parece ser que los adpata ha su sunshine

cure blossom:entonmces balck no la va tener nada facil..dijo blossom

cure moonlight:eso dalo por hecho blosossom..dijo moonlight que igual estaba emocionada

durante un minuto black y keo se miraron mutuamuente hasta que soplo el viento y cayo una hoja dando el inicio de batalla y ambos desaparecieron..y aparecieron chocando sus puños el uno con el otro tanto fue la fuerza que una onda espanciva expulsaron sus puños cosa que sorprendio alguna que otra precure

cure rouge:vaya son fuertes y eso que aun solo usan una parte de su fuerza..dijo una sorprendida rouge..

cure white:la fuerza de keo es mucho mayor ha cuando lo conocimos..dijo white

luego empecaron chocar sus puños y pies no sin antes expulsar ondas espansivas debido ha la tremenda fuerza de los golpes...

cure manrine:son muy fuertes ambos dirian que estan muy parejos...dijo una soprendida marine

cure peach:no pence que black tuviera tal fuerza diria que su fuerza es mayor que la mia..dijo una soprendida peach

cure passion:igual keo no se queda atras..y por lo que veo eso es un calentamiento..dijo passion...

en eso keo y black luego de chocar con los punos durangte un minuto deciden separarse..y estan algo agitados..

cure:black:vaya keo tu fuerza es mucho mayor que cuando luchamos la ultima vez..veo que tu si has estando entrenando duro...dijo una sonsriente black

keo:si lo mismo digo de ti black si tu hubieras usado esta fuerza hace 10 años me habiras derrotado con solo 3 golpes...pero que teparece si dejamos aun lado el calentamiento y pasemos de otro nivel esta lucha amistosa..dijo keo..

cure black:me parece muy bien keo..por cierto no quierres que white se una..pregunto black

keo:para mi no hay problema entre mas precures luchen mejor sera la pelea amistosa..dijo keo

en eso sin que le preguntaran white subio ha la plataforma y se puso de lado de black en posison de lucha..sin embargo white no fue la unica ya que inmediatamente cure moonlight subio seguida por cure heart..

cure marine:ehhh moonlight y heart acaso ustedes tambien quierren luchar contra el ..? pregunto marine y ambas asintieron

en eso las 4 precures tomaron posicion de lucha y un aura las envolvia en sus prespectivos colores ya que las 4 irian en serio

keo:..vaya si van luchar en serio entonces yo tambien..lo hare..al decir eso keo junto sus manos luego

keo:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..grito keo el cual inmediatamente su su pelo se volvio rubio casi dorado y sus ojos cambiaron de naranja ha azules..y sus musculos crecieron un poco...y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura centellante al usar esa tranformacion casi todas las cures se sorpendieron expecto black,white,peach,las heartcacht,

cure melody:oye elui que es lo que paso ha tu amigo por que cambio su apariencia el esta bien..pregunto una sorprendida melody

elui:no te preosupes melody el se encuentra mejor que nunca es solo que uso una tranformacion del super sayajin..dijo elui tranquilamente

cure muse:super saiyajin..? pregunto muse

cure beat:y esa tranformacion en que le beneficia...? pregunto una dudosa beat

elui:simple beat solo explusa una cantidad de energia que tiene en interior su cuerpo y hace que sus habilidades basicas se tripliquen normalmente lo hace cuando lucha contra un enemgo realmante fuerte..tal parece que sus compañeras estan al nivel de uno...dijo elui..

cure happy:vaya es sorpendente..tu amigo..dijo una sorprendida happy

en ese momento madara y elui estaban casi rodeados de las precures ya que habia una que otra que le preguntara acerca de el estilo de lucha de keo..

cure black:vaya no te trae un deja vu..white..dijo una nostalgica black

cure white:si no que lo digas black...dijo white

cure heart:vaya el se ve muy lindo..asi..dijo heart

cure moonlight:heart no te dejes llevar por su apariencia a aprtir de ahorra va usar su fuerza ya es mayor en cuando lucho contra black..asi que no bajes la guardia..dijo seriamente moonlight

en eso los 5 guerreros desaparecieron y depronto arriba en el cielo estaban intercamiando golpes ya antes las 4 cures distintas habian luchadon mano a mano por lo que era muy natural que se sincronizaran y cordinaran los golpes...primero white intento darde una serie de patadas ha keo el cual las bloqueba y contratacaba dando unos golpes ha white tirandola el suelo luego black algo molesta golpeo ha keo con todo lo que tenia y esta lograba bloquear los golpes pero debia admitir que si dolian..luego le regreso..los golpes aun con mayor fuerza y de una otra patada la envio hacia el piso..luego moonlight y heart..al igual que 2 compañeras daban golpes y patadas..el cual keo lograba bloquear con media dificultad ya que debia de admitirlo ambas estaban casi al mismo nivel de sus compañeras y en un rapido moviemiento envio ha moonlight y ha heart..hacia el piso el cual aterrizo..

cure princes:..oigan chicas alguien vio lo que sucedio haya arriba es que todo fue muy rapida la lucha haya arriba dijo princes..

cure fortune:yo apenas logre ver sus movimientos..los 5 golpeaban muy rapido..dijo fortune

cure blossom:vaya no pense que moonlight luchaba de esa forma por algo es de las mas fuertes..dijo blossom

cure diamond: lo mismo digo de mana si crei que era fuerte y rapida pero no pense que lo fuera tanto asi..dijo una sorprendida diamond..

en eso peach y melody subieron ha la plataforma..

cure berry: hey acaso ustedes tambien quierren luchar..? pregunto berry

y ambas asintieron..en eso

cure manrine:bueno si es asi yo tambien me uno no todos los dias se lucha contra alguien asi como el..dijo marine mientras subia ha la plataforma

cure sunshine: espera marine te acompaño..dijo sunshine

en eso sword se les unio

cure sword: esperen chicas yo me les uno..dijo sword

en eso ya 8 cures se pusieron al lado de las otras en posicion de lucha

keo:SI HAY ALGUNA QUE QUIERRA PARTICIPAR ESTE ES EL MOMENTO YA QUE SERA YA ULTIMO ROUND DE ESTE ENCUENTRO AMISTOSO..dijo gritanto keo..

en eso cure march,milky rose y cure bloom subieron ha la plataforma

ya habia 11 cures que estaban en posicin de de pela hasta que keo hablo

keo:chicas les propongo que luchen con toda su fuerza o y hagan sus nuevas transformaciones ya que yo tambien lo hare..al decir keo nuenvamente grito y su aura se volvio centelleante y su pelo se erizo poco mas. y su cuerpo sus musculos mismo las cures usaron cada una su propia super forma..

cure beat:parece ser que esta lucha sera muy distinta ha las demas ya que se van ha dar con todo..dijobeat.

cure lovely:me gustaria luchar pero aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra alguien de nivel de keo..dijo lovely..

en eso los 11 precures y keo desaparecieron en la plataforma y arriba en el cielo se veia diferentes destellos y truenos seguidos...luego de unos 3 minutos aparecieron como las 11 cures de una manera sincronizada daban golpes y patadas..y ademas hacian sus tecnicas...en eso keo grito

Keo:SUPER MISILES MUERE MUERE..dijo keo al decir eso sus manos se canalizo ki amarrilo y luego las disparo en contra de las cures era rafagas con forma muy similar ha un misil sin embargo cure shunshine cubrio ha sus compañeras usando su super escudo..

keo:supongo que ya se convecieron de que si sere de ayuda no lo creen dijo keo ya volviendo ha su forma normal..

cure moonlight:si ya nos conveciste..ademas ya no tiene mucho seguir luchando contra ti si el verdadero enemigo son los reyes oscuros..dijo moonlight

al decir eso las 11 cures y keo bajaron ha la plataforma ya que sabian exactamente cual eran los poderes del otro..sin mencionar que las cures regresaron ha su forma cure normal..

cure marine:oigan ustedes 2 no van ha luchar...?pregunto marine ha elui y ha madara.

madara:la verdad es que yo soy un mago mystico y yo en combate fisico no soy tan bueno como keo ademas ya han de saber cual es exactamente mi poder..es la magia y no las habilidades fisicas..dijo madara

cure peach:cierto chicas el no parece el tipo guerrero musculoso como keo..sin mecnionar de que puede hacer portales asi que ya sabemos como es tu poder pero elui no sabemos cual es tu poder exacto dijo peach hacia elui

cure beat:me gustaria tener una lucha amistosa contigo elui asi te podria conocer un poco mejor..dijo beat

elui:bueno si tu insistes beat esta bien..acepto tu desafio..dijo elui medio sonriente el cual sonrojo un poco ha beat...en eso las 11 cures y keo se bajaron del plataforma..y subieron elui el caul estaba en su estado bankai con una katana en la espalda..ybeat que tenia su guitarra en posicion defensiva

cure beat:no usaras tu katana..?pregunto beat

elui:no tambien se luchar en cuerpo a cuerpo..parecido como keo..dijo elui

cure beat:bueno entonces la usare mas al rato quiero ver que tan fuerte eres sin usar un arma..dijo beat guardando su guitarra..en eso ambos se miraron seriamente el cuerpo buscando una deblidiad luego soplo un poco el viento..luego de terminar de soplar ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron golpeando su puño en contra el otro parecido en la lucha de black y keo...pero sin embargo la onda fue un poco mas fuerte...luego empesaron hadarse patadas puños y demas sin sacar una que otra onda mas fuerte que la anteroir

cure blossom:Vaya beat y elui estan usando la misma fuerza en cada golpe que dan diria que esto es un poco mas fuerte que en la lucha de black y keo..dijo una soprendida blossom

cure marine:si blossom ni que lo digas pero nunca crei que beat fuera asi de fuerte..dijo marine

cure melody:nosotras tampoco lo sabiamos marine que beat fuera asi de fuerte dijo una soprendidisima melody y tampadose un poco debido ha la onda espansiva

en eso se dieron un ultimo golpe que expulso una onda un poco mas fuerte luego se separon

elui:vaya beat impresionante s si sabia que era fuerte pero no pense un tanto asi..dijo elui un algo adolorido debido ha la fuerza de los golpeas de beat

cure beat:tu tambien elui sabia que eras fuerte..pero no me imagine que asi...dijo beat

algunas cures comentaban entre si la extraordinaria fuerza de los 2 sobre todo de su compañera

cure muse:si beat hubiera luchado asi en contra de noise quizas le hubiera ganado dijo muse..

cure Rhythm:quizas tengas razon pero si beat tenia esa fuerza oculta por que no la uso..contra noise o los megatones..?dijo pregunta rhythm

cure melody:ha lo mejor lo hico para no ganar tanto credito ella no son la tipo de chica las cuales les gusta llamar la antencion o ser el centro del universo siempre se hadicho que los mas callados o serios o solitarios son las mas fuertes..dijo melody seriamente

en eso elui y beat sacaron sus respectivas armas

elui:que te parece si subimos un poco el nivel beat..dijo elui

cure beat:si justamente estaba pensando en lo mismo..en ella hace sonar su guitarra con su pelo luego se puso en posicion defensiva elui solamente puso su posicion defensiva..en eso ambos empecaron ha atacar cada uno con su propia arma elui daba katanasos y bead defendia y contratacaba dando patadas las cuales elui bloqueaba con su katana luego de un rato se separaron y

elui:getsuda tenshou...al decir eso elui una onda de energia negra se dirigia hacia beat en eso inmediatamente hico su tecnica

cure beat: Bloqueo de Ritmo Sincero Pretty Cure o Precure Heartful Beat Lock..al decir eso ambas tecnicas chocaron y hubo una fuerte explociona podrosa tanto que madara cure rosetta y cure min shunshine que usaron escudos para porteger ha los demas de la explosion..

cure black:VAYA NO PENSE QUE EL AMIGO DE KEO FUERA ASI TAN FUERTE..dijo casi gritando black

cure white:si..ni que lo digas...dijo white

luego de un rato de lucha e intercambio de puños...elui y beat pararon ..luego decidieron bajar de la plataforma..

cure marine:como ya se cansaron...?dijo marine en un toni burlon

cure beat:no marine ya no es necesario seguir luchando el ya me demostro que el y sus amigos seran de gran ayuda en esta batalla..dijo seriamente beat..

cure aqua:si es cierto lo que dices beat entonces regresemos con la reina...dijo aqua

y asi todas las cures y los 4 guerreros regresaron al salon de la reina

reina:bueno ya que se conicieron mejor es momento de saber cuando atacar ha los hermanos de la oscuridad..dijo la reina..en eso cure black hablo

cure black:disculpe reina pero de verdad tan poderosos son los 2 hermanos oscuros como para necesitar la ayuda de los chicos para vencerlos..dijo black

reina:black me temo que si recuerdas cuando tu y black vencieron por segunda ves al rey haku y que era mas poderoso que la primera ves que lucharon contra el..bueno el poder del rey haku es de una hormiga enfretandose al sol mismo ...dijo seriamente la reina en eso algunas cures se sopredieron..y otras se emocionaron por la idea de tener que luchar contra un enemigo..

keo:[nagisa y honoka lucharon de nuevo contra el rey haku y sin mi ayuda recuerdo la primera ves tuve que usar un kamehame ha al maximo poder y ellas tambien usaron sus poderes al 100 y la segunda vez era mas poderoso que la primera y ellas lo vencieron vaya me pregunto que tan fuerte era nagisa en aquella epoca]dijo mentalmente keo

reina:asi les propongo guerreras que si van ha luchar contra los hermanos luchen de una vez antes que oscuresca ya que los poderes de los hermanos es es doble o el triple de fuerte..dijo seriamente la reina.

cure mooonlight:si vamos ha luchar contra ellos hagamaslo de una buena vez..lo mejor seria hacer un grupo de 5 equipos no mas de 9 guerreros ..dijo monlight.

elui:moonlight tiene doda la razon es mejor que hagamos los equipos de una buena vez si no la batalla sera mas dura y difcil de ganar dijo seriamente elui.

cure black:bueno entonces yo sere la lider del equipo1..white,keo,beaty,bloom,sunny,passion y milky rose al decir black los nombrados se juntaron con ella..

cure monnlight:yo elijo ser la lider del equipo 2 ..elijo ha madara,marine,blossom,sunshine,peach, rythim y princess. dijo moonlight

cure melody:yo pido ser la lider del equipo 3..escogo ha beat,muse,elui,happpy..diamond,sword,y honey..dijo melody...pero antes que hablara alguien elui hablo

elui:disculpen pero recomiendo que es mejor que el resto de las cures se queden en el salon como reserva ya que lo mas probable es que los hermanos hayan preparado peones para debilitar ha todos..y asi cuando luchemos contra ellos en la batalla final es mejor usar toda la reseva y asi tendremos nas probabilidades de ganar la batalla..dijo elui en eso hubo un silencio..hasta que moonlight hablo

cure moonlight:lo que dice elui es una muy buena estrategia es mejor que por ahorra solo vayamos nosotros 24 por ahorra y ya cuando sea la batalla final que el resto venga asi tendremos mas probabilidades de ganar..dijo moonlight..en eso todos asintieron

reina:bueno ya que esta todo decido es mejor que partan de una ves..dijo la reina mientras se abria un se veai un castillo tetrico...ya que era el hogar de la batlla contra los hermanos reyes...sin mas que decir los 3 equipos se metieron en el portal no sin antes de recibir apoyo de sus amigas y compañeras..

y asi finaliza el capitulo 3.


End file.
